Battle of the River Venigors
Insert War Name was a Background Prelude The War Aftermath The Battle of the River Venigors was a large battle that took place when the retreating forces of Chaos were ambushed by the army of Kira Tornov and destroyed on the banks of the river. Background Prelude The First Battle : '' I had a lot riding on the young German. On the one hand he could win the battle and everything I had been building would only get stronger. With a victory behind us our forces would swell, and our chances of survival went up massively. On the other he could fail."'' : -Boros Belesku Boras and Jacob Swan would have their first chance to show off their metel as they were alerted to the arrival of a large force of Chaos attacking the eastern steppes. This force was a vangaurd of the much larger force of Mogragian, and thus its purpose was mainly to test the resistence against the main force, and to sow destruction in the land. The size of the army was too large for just the forces of Boyar Boras Belesku and thus he went to Boyar Novokov Pentov with the hopes of uniting their forces. Novokov had by the time they arrived already marshaled his forces, and was more then willing to join with their forces in order to save his land from the destruction about to happen to them. The two forces thus combined and waited in the forests near the large village of Khanrov where they would come out of hiding from three sides once the forces of Chaos had past and would cause massive casualties, and the complete rout of the Chaos force. During the fighting the rout had not happened until Jacob Swan had waded into the center of the Chaos forces and slew the Chaos Lord in single combat, thus leaving them nearly leaderless. With the rout on the two united forces chased them north away from their lands. The Retreat The Massacre The End Main Article : Battle of the River Venigors : '' "His eyes haunted my dreams for much of the time that we were apart, and it maddened me. I had seen for less then a few minutes but those few minutes now haunted my dreams, and spilled into my life. I wanted to know where he was now, but I was too afraid to ask anyone. I knew that eventually I would have to or he would most likely die out their in the east, if he wasn't dead already."'' : -Kira Tornov She would think of him for some time afterwards but it would be almost six months before she would meet him again. She discovered from a member of her battalion that the slaves at Kizlev City were being sent eastward for the army of Boras Belesku. While those six months were on she found herself constantly wanting to ask Boras who she knew somewhat where Jacob was now. She never did because she feared being scorned by those around her for looking into a slave, but as the days went by she found herself consumed by thoughts of him. She was shaken from these fears when she was alerted to the fact that a large Chaos force had been defeated by Boras and his forces in the east and was now moving rapidly north attempting to flee. Ravens sent to the north had warned her of their arrival, and she decided to ambush them as they attempted to cross the river Venigors. She was moving her forces while Jacob Swan was now leading alongside Boras the large Kizlev force as they chased the forces of Chaos northward towards the trap waiting for them. : '' "I had been fighting for six months against the enviroment, and then suddenly there is this huge Chaos force, and we are suddenly fighting them. After we destroyed them as a force and were chasing them down, I find myself being called a hero for what I did in the battle. I found myself carried away by the events and then when we massacred them on the backs of a mighty river I found myself staring once again at the most beautiful girl I'd ever met. Her face covered in a bloody red that matched her hair, and the look of curiosity in her eyes made me want to reach out and take her in my arms."'' : -Jacob Swan As Jacob's force pushed them towards the river the larger force of Kira Tornov would sit infront of them and cut them down by the hundreds as they attempted to blindly escape the forces of Jacob, and didn't even attempt to resist the forces of Kira. As they were stalled in their retreat north they attempted to move eastward but couldn't shift quickly enough before they were smashed from behind by the forces of Jacob and Boras and thus the entire Chaos force was massacred before it could escape. As the two Kizlev forces met in the center it would be Jacob, and Kira meeting again this time she saw him in full armor, and he saw her covered in the blood of the enemy holding onto her two swords. The two would basically make a bee line for eachother and when they met without a single word to eachother he placed his hand on her cheek and she melted into his hand before he pulled her into a hug. Seeing their usually unemotional leader hugging into this unknown man, many in her force were confused, and it wasn't until she pulled away and he led her by the hand away from the battle that the whistles and hooting begin. Category:Battle Category:History of Europe Category:History of Kizlev